


In the mountains

by dies_dandles



Series: Inquisitor Ayden Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: Fleeing Haven





	

They had been on the move for three days now. There had been no word or sighting of the Herald so far. Dorian was pacing around a fire.

“Sparkler, come sit down”, Varric said, pinching the bridge of his nose, “You’re making me dizzy.”

The mage could see that the dwarf was also worried. Ever since they had escaped the dragon with Cassandra, all three of them had been restless. At least Cassandra had guard duty and patrolling to distract herself, Dorian didn’t even have that.

Cassandra stormed from behind a tent and slumped on the bench beside Dorian.

“What is wrong, Seeker?” Dorian asked, passing a mug of fresh broth to the tall woman.

“They will not let me go on the search party”, Cassandra huffed.

“They’re putting together a search party?” Varric asked from the other side of the fire, sipping his own mug of broth.

“Yes”, the Seeker growled, and took a gulp of broth. “Finally.”

Dorian made to get up, but Cassandra shook her head. “I do not think they will let you in either. Too valuable, they said. Not enough skilled people. We need you.”

Dorian slumped back down, and Cassandra patted his arm.

“I know you two were getting close”, she said, compassionately, “We’ll find him.”

“Thanks”, Dorian answered quietly, brushing his hair back, and rubbing his face, “I need to sleep, I think.”

“Yes, you do, Sparkler”, Varric said, “you’re grey in the face.”

“So are you, master dwarf”, Dorian smiled tiredly.

“I need to get ready for guard duty”, Cassandra said and got up, “Thank you for the company.”

Dorian waved and retired to a tent, Varric took another mug of broth and Cassandra left to her guard post near a narrow pass.

Later that night Dorian woke from restless sleep because of a commotion at the edge of the camp. He peeked out just as Cassandra was, again, rushing by.

“What’s the commotion, Seeker” he called.

She turned to look, “He found us. The Herald returned.”

“What?” Dorian jumped, “How is he? Is he all right?”

“I need to find Mother Giselle.”

“Cassandra!” Dorian called after her.

“He’s unconscious, Dorian”, Cassandra admitted, “He fainted on the edge of the camp. I need to go now.”

“Where is he?” Dorian asked, pulling a blanket over his shoulders, “Cassandra! Where is he?”

“In the tent by the big fire. Ask Leliana.”

“Thank you”, Dorian said to Cassandra’s back, and hurried towards the big tents. She saw the red haired spymaster coming out from one of the biggest tents.

“Leliana? Cassandra said Ayden returned.”

Leliana looked at him sadly. “He is unconscious. Hasn’t been lucid since we found him. You can go in.”

“Is he-?”

“He is breathing normally”, Leliana reassured the frantic mage, “My best guess is that it is exhaustion.”

“Yes, or course”, Dorian said, and entered the tent.

It was dim, but there were braziers burning close to the bed for extra warmth. Ayden was bundled up and covered with several blankets.

“I washed him, and bundled him up. He was ice cold”, Leliana said from the door, “He already looks better. There’s some colour on his face.”

“Thank you”, Dorian said smiling gently at the unconscious man, “Can I stay here with him?”

“Of course”, Leliana said, “For as long as Mother Giselle comes at least.”

“Thank you”, Dorian answered and sat on the low stool that had been placed next to the bed.

Leliana excused herself and left the two men alone.

Dorian turned to look at Ayden again. He looked pale and small in the nest of blankets on the bed. He reached to brush the red hair off the forehead, and let his hand rest a moment on the pale skin. The pale eyelashes fluttered and the bright green eyes opened.

“Hey”, Ayden croaked, smiling tiredly.

“Hi”, Dorian answered, “Sorry I woke you.”

“’t’s fine”, the man mumbled, and reached his fingers out of the mess of blankets, “Good to see you safe.”

Dorian let out a little laugh and took his hand. “You’re saying that to me? I’m thrilled you are safe.”

“Varric and Cassandra?”

“Also safe.”

“Good. That’s good”, Ayden said, his eyes fluttering closed again, “I’m so tired.”

“I know, you can sleep now”, Dorian whispered and leaned to kiss his forehead, “Sleep well.”

The light got stronger for a while and Leliana entered the tent with the Revered Mother. Leliana smiled at the mage, but the mother’s expression turned from worried to cold when he saw Dorian by the bed.

“What did you do to the Herald”, she asked icily.

“He woke up for a bit”, Dorian answered haughtily and turned to Leliana, “He said he was just tired, so I guess you were right about the exhaustion.”

“That is good to hear”, Leliana smiled, glancing at the Mother, “Mother Giselle, would you mind seeing if that is all that is wrong?”

“Certainly”, the Mother answered, still eyeing Dorian, “I do need quiet for that.”

“Of course”, Leliana frowned and guided Dorian out of the tent, leaving the older woman alone with the sleeping man.

Leliana cleared her throat awkwardly. “Sorry about her.”

“I know she does not care for me”, Dorian waved her away, “Even less because the Herald prefers my company.”

Leliana laughed. “Yes, I believe you are right”, she patted his arm, “Let us just give her space now, to do her work.”

Dorian nodded.

“You can tell the others that he is fine”, Leliana said, “and try to rest yourself as well.”

“Thank you, Leliana”, Dorian said, and made his way back to the fire he shared with Varric.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's such a mess. I needed to have this transition in the story, but I'm in no way happy with it.  
> Next up; Ayden will be getting a haircut.


End file.
